swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Inquisitor (WE)
Homebrew Reference Book: DMF's Big List of SWSE NPCs Affiliations: The Inquisitorius, The Galactic Empire Known for their ruthless determination, the Imperial Inquisitor is a Dark Side agent in service to Emperor Palpatine. Their main purpose is to seek out and capture Force-users that do not serve the Empire, as well as conduct interrogations on subjects that had proven resistant to conventional methods. The Inquisitor will spare no resource or effort in tracking down Jedi fugitives, and if the Jedi will not be turned to the Dark Side and swear allegiance to the Emperor, then they will be destroyed. Conversely, the defeat of an Inquisitor by a Jedi Padawan is often a sign that they are ready to become a Jedi Knight. Use in Play During the Rebellion Era, an Imperial Inquisitor can be a terrific way to inspire fear and dread in any burgeoning Jedi heroes; the things they are just starting to learn, the Inquisitors can also do and can do them far better. The Inquisitor should strive to engage Jedi heroes in single combat while constantly mocking and taunting them, trying to encourage them to succumb to the Dark Side. Build Options * For an Inquisitor that relies more on words than their Lightsaber, exchange Double Attack (Lightsabers) and Powerful Charge for Intimidator and Skill Focus (Persuasion) and Inquisition for Force Interrogation to simulate the Sith technique of Dun Möch to instill confusion and doubt. * A more combat-focused Inquisitor could exchange Lightsaber Defense for Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) for a damage boost. * Instead of levels in Noble, switch those to levels in Scoundrel and take Stymie instead of Presence to give Jedi opponents a significant penalty to their Use the Force checks. * To create an Inquisitor more focused on usage of The Force, trade Wrath of the Dark Side for Telekinetic Savant. * To create a canonically accurate Imperial Inquisitor, replace the Inquisitor's Lightsaber for an Inquisitorius Lightsaber, and the Skill Training (Gather Information) Feat with Dual Weapon Mastery I. Imperial Inquisitor Statistics (CL 10) Medium Human Jedi 6/Noble 3/Force Adept 1 Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '+11; '''Senses: 'Perception: +12 'Languages: '''Basic, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 23 (Flat-Footed: 22), Fortitude Defense: 23, Will Defense: 26 Hit Points: 85, Damage Threshold: 23 Offense '''Speed: '''6 squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +10 (2d8+7) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +14 (2d8+12) with Powerful Charge 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +5 (2d8+7) and Lightsaber +5 (2d8+7) with Double Attack 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +8 (3d6+5) '''Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '+9 '''Attack Options: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), '''Inquisition, Powerful Charge Special Actions: Lightsaber Defense, Power of the Dark Side, Presence, Swift Power, Wrath of the Dark Side Force Power Suite (Use the Force +12): ''Corruption, ''Force Grip (2), Force Stun, Force Thrust, Mind Trick, Rebuke (2), Wound Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 12, Constitution 12, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 14, Charisma 15 'Talents: Inquisition, Lightsaber Defense, Power of the Dark Side, Presence, Swift Power, Wrath of the Dark Side 'Feats: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3H), Powerful Charge, Skill Training (Deception), Skill Training (Gather Information), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Deception +12, Gather Information +12, Initiative +10, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +12H, Perception +11, Persuasion +12, Use the Force +12 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Long-Range, Miniaturized, Encrypted), Inquisitor's Robes, Personal Transport (Guardian-Class Light Cruiser) H- Human bonus Feat or Trained Skill Category:Humans Category:Variable